


Our Red String

by wayward_stranger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Poetry, Red String of Fate, Romance, based on fanart, freeform poem, iwaizumi and oikawa are the only characters, minimal storyline, poem, slightly soulmate black-and-white au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/pseuds/wayward_stranger
Summary: Red String of Fate/Colorblind Soulmate AU
(based on @oreodump's IwaOi fanart)





	

Hey Tooru, do you remember?

Hey Hajime, do you remember?

The day we first met each other 

The day fate brought us together 

We met

In a room full of people

A sea of faces black and white

I remember my heart skipping a beat

Chest squeezing, pulse rushing

And seeing the color 'red' for the first time

Bright against the black and white

I remember you looking down and seeing the string

Tied to the pinky of my right hand

Then my gaze found yours

Then your gaze found mine

I saw the red string tied around your pinky 

And I smiled

Then you smiled

When I realized it was connected to mine

                                                                                                                                                                                                        

Your name was Tooru

I called you Hajime

And we treasured this

We smiled

Because we found it

Our red string of fate

**...**

Tooru, do you remember?

Hajime, do you remember?

When we broke apart

When I...

_Lost_ you

You were crying

I was crying

As the darkness wrapped itself around us    

And pulled us, pulled us apart

I was yelling your name

You were yelling my name

I couldn't answer back, I couldn't find you

And in the end, I left

                                                                                                                                                                                             

The red string was pulled tight

When we were pulled apart

And it snapped

The string dangled limply from my pinky, its red color gone

And the world was back to the way it once was

Black and gray and white and dull

Without you

The string's red color had faded away, but I kept it nonetheless

Kept it tied around my pinky, dangling

Because I still believed

But I believed

That I would find you

We stayed in our colorless world

And we cried

Because we lost it

Our red string of fate

**...**

Tooru

Hajime

Do you remember?

The day I saw you getting off the train

With your head bent down, your eyes on your phone

Do you remember?

The day I saw you standing in the train station

And your eyes looking right at me

As if I was the only person in the world to you

You were the only person in the world to me

And I ran

You wrapped your arms around tightly

As if you were trying to crush the life out of me

But I didn't care

I didn't want you to let go

Was what I thought as your hands grabbed on

To my shoulders and back, nails digging into the fabric

Latching on as I much as you could

And when we pulled apart

I saw it there

Tied on to the pinky of your hand

The string that was now 'red' again

With one hand

I took hold of yours

I took hold of your string

And together

We tied it back up

And we knew

Just what brought us back together

And we kept it

Our red string of  ~~fate~~

Love

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot (poem) is based on this amazing IwaOi fanart I found on Tumblr. I just saw it and an inspiration rainbow flashed through my head and I knew I had to make a fic out of this. I don't know if it's all that good but thank you for reading anyway.
> 
> You can view oreodump's tumblr [here](http://oreodump.tumblr.com/). Her art is amazing!!!


End file.
